Mi príncipe blanco
by Luka-sama
Summary: Momo sabia que haber hablado de mas frente a Matsumoto no seria buena idea cuando su amiga estaba deprimida por una ruptura, había olvidado que la forma mas fácil de olvidar tus problemas en centrándote en los de otros...kami-sama por que rayos su amiga tenia la idea de que ella debía encontrar a un príncipe azul, futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos en ese momento.


**Vaya yo aquí no me aparezco hace meses, incluso mi cuenta tenia unas telarañas en alguna parte y aun me queda mucho por limpiar. verán me puse a leer una de mis historias de bleach ya que comencé a leerme el manga y en los comentarios varios les había gustado y por ese motivo decidí hacer otra historia y salio esta...amo esta pareja así que espero les guste.**

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

**-...- diálogos normales.**

**_"..."_ pensamientos**

**Mi príncipe blanco**

Un pajarito paso sobre ella haciendo que la sombra que formo en su rostro al atrajera a la realidad. Se quedo ida unos segundos viendo el parque fuera de la ciudad. Miro incomoda varias veces frente a ella sin decidirse a seguir caminando hasta llegar al lugar indicado y realizar aquel estúpido plan al que muy en contra de sus deseos fue arrastrada gracias a su querida amiga Matsumoto, aunque los últimos minutos estaba segura que no la quería tanto si la estaba haciendo pasar por todo esto.

Aunque todo fue su culpa y debía aceptar las consecuencias.

Esto le enseñaba a jamás decir sus más íntimos pensamientos en voz alta cuando una Matsumoto borracha la escuchaba, aunque ella juraba que en su estado no lograría captar la intensión de sus palabras.

Aunque eso no era motivo suficiente para que hubiera hecho todo aquel alboroto, llamara a Rukia y Orihime para que la ayudaran.

_"Cálmate Momo tu puedes con esto"_

Se repitió a si misma antes de darse unas palmaditas y caminar decidida al punto de encuentro con una sonrisa fingida que esperaba fuera convincente.

En ese instante todos los sucesos de hace unos días llegaron a su mente…

Su nombre era Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de universidad que con sus 19 años esperaba llegar a ser una gran enfermera algún día para ayudar a la gente, su abuela (ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era niña) siempre le decía que tenía un don de la bondad que lograba hacer que los demás se sintieran cómodos y eso le podría ayudar en su trabajo.

Jamás espero que el don que tanto alababa su abuela fuera el mismo que la metería en problemas más adelante.

Matsumoto su mejor amiga había pasado por la triste noticia de que su actual novio (no recordaba su nombre) un chico que ella parecía realmente interesarse le hubiera cortado por su pequeño problema de bebida. Ella no le gustaba ese lado de su amiga pero debía saber que en su gran amistad que llevaba años y recordaba desde que entraron a secundaria le hicieron ver que sus amigos se aceptan con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

A veces Matsumoto lograba tener muchos defectos, pero eso no evitaba que la quisiera muchísimo.

Bueno la forma de ahogar las penas de su amiga rubia era muy simple…irse de fiesta con su grupo de amigas a ver muchachos guapos y olvidarse de su último novio. Lamentablemente ese año habían hecho muchísimas veces esa tipo de salidas ya que su amiga cambiaba de novio cada mes ya que el verdadero chico que le gustaba no le hacía caso.

Un caso difícil para Matsumoto.

Ella no entendía mucho el problema de amores ya que ella en si jamás se había enamorado de algún chico.

Gracias a sus amigas había dado unos pequeños besos en preparatoria, solamente porque ellas le indicaron que sería muy mal visto que alguien de universidad jamás hubiera besado a alguien.

Incluso Orihime estaba comenzando a tener una relación con un chico que aunque era bastante serio parecía ser amable con ella.

Ese fue el motivo para que Orihime no fuera a la fiesta y cosa que deprimió más a Matsumoto. Rukia su otra gran amiga algo feminista había alegado que no soportaba otra fiesta donde Matsumoto la dejar sola por ligarse a cualquier tipo y que había quedado con sus amigos Ichigo y Renji a los video juegos.

Tal vez cuando descubrió que solamente irían Matsumoto y ella pensó que todo saldría mal.

Y sus palabras mentales debieron ser la que le advirtieran de todo el desastre que ocurriría después.

...

Al parecer no solamente Rukia estaba cansada de ver a Matsumoto ligar, la misma Matsumoto estaba cansada de salir con tantos chicos y que no saliera el indicado. Ese motivo fue suficiente para estar toda la noche en la mesa de un bar al lado de ella quien no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas pero era el apoyo moral más fuerte de Matsumoto en ese momento.

No podría dejarla sola.

-¡Bastado hiso de su hip mama, ya sabía que no abreciaría a la hermosa Matsumoto hip!-gruñía la rubia unas horas después con una gran cantidad de botellas de sake a su alrededor.

Momo la veía preocupada debido a que esa noche parecía querer romper el récord de bebidas que su amiga acostumbraba después de terminar con alguien.

-Hip Ikkaku y Kira me advieron que pararía eso peco no0oooooo fui tonsa-más palabras salían mientras comenzaba a golpear la mesa en la que estaban.

Ella volteo a ver de reojo notando como ese bar era uno de los más alejados del centro y por lo tanto un lugar bastante tranquilo. Se sorprendió que su amiga decidiera ese lugar ya que apenas había pocas personas. Era un lugar bastante agradable y notaba como algunos clientes volvían a ver con curiosidad las rabietas de Matsumoto y por eso rió nerviosa intentando cambiar la conversación para que no las corrieran.

Tomo un poco de su soda y la bajo pensando en cómo cambiar el tema para que su amiga se sintiera mejor.

Grave error.

Algo dentro de ella que siempre evitaba este tema le alerto que conociendo a su amiga esto saldría de sus manos.

Pero las lágrimas que querían salir de la cara de Matsumoto la ablandaron. Con delicadeza tomo las manos de su amiga quien la vio con tristeza.

Su amiga era hermosa, era bastante alta, un cuerpo que dejaría a cualquier chico impresionado, un cabello sedoso y ondulado como el de un anuncio de comercial, unos hermosísimos ojos claros, un carisma que hacía que todos rieran y la determinación de que sus amigos estuvieran felices. Matsumoto Rangiku era el sueño de muchos hombres.

-Matsumoto eres una chica muy linda y divertida te aseguro que cuando menos lo esperes encontraras a un chico que se interese por ti y te quiera sin querer cambiarte-aseguro con una sonrisa.

Se alegró de ver que su amiga sonreía levemente.

-¿Tú crees?-susurro con nostalgia en sus ojos.

Era la misma cara que pensaba cuando recordaba a su chico misterioso.

Apretó más fuerte las manos de la chica intentando transmitir seguridad.

-Claro, veras como alguien se enamorara de ti y te tratara como una princesa, saldrán juntos y tú también lo amaras, serán felices juntos sin importar los malos momentos-hablo con vos soñadora.

No era culpa que desde niña siempre le gustaran los libros, historias de romance que siempre tenían a un protagonista que daría la vida por su chica que lo apoyaría, durarían años pasando momentos duros al igual que muchos más con momentos felices.

Ella misma soñaba todo el tiempo con una historia de ese tipo.

Tal vez se quedó bastante rato en las nubes por que Rangiku la miro de forma curiosa y ella sudo nerviosa.

No tenía ninguna experiencia en el amor y por eso cuando hablaban de chicos ella prefería esperar a que otra tomara la palabra en su lugar.

-Eres tan linda Momo-chan-hablo su amiga antes de a traerla en uno de sus muy comunes abrazos.

Después de varios segundos sin aire comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para ser liberada. Duro otro rato más hasta que pudo respirar y toparse con la mirada divertida de Matsumoto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Momo-chiannnnn merece hip un pincipe azul-dijo con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Luego un aura poderosamente roja apareció en el cuerpo de su amiga cuando se levantó de golpe. Puso un pie en la mesa del bar ante la mirada incrédula de todo y luego alzo el puño al aire.

-¡YO RAIGIKU MATSUMOTO SE hip ENCADARA DE QUE PA…pa…pa!-se quedó en silencio varios segundos.

Un grillo solo por todo el bar hasta que alguien lejos hablo.

-¿Pase?-

-¡ESO MISMO COMPAÑERO DE TRAGOS!-grito como si toda su borrachera se hubiera desaparecido dando paso a una energía que asusto a todos.

Luego cuando bajo la mirada momo sintió que algo malo estaba por pasar.

Y eso fue lo que efectivamente paso.

...

Apenas se le paso la resaca de la borrachera que tuvo llamo a Orihime y Rukia a una reunión urgente que denomino_ "el príncipe azul de Momo_", hace mucho Orihime la paso mal con un chico por lo que acepto con facilidad, espero que Rukia protestara ante semejante idea estúpida, pero esta parecía más emocionada que las otras dos por la idea de que había leído en un manga shoujo y que de esa forma podría usar su kit de espía chappy para vigilarla durante sus citas.

-No creo que todo esto sea necesario-dijo al ver a las tres amigas hablando sobre posibles candidatos.

Claro que sus ideas se fueron a la borda cuando las tres la miraron con sonrisas maliciosas y varias prendas, maquillajes y accesorios en sus manos.

Desde niña ella era alguien bastante tranquila y sencilla, no estaba acostumbrada al maquillaje o vestirse de forma extravagante como era Matsumoto, tampoco tenía un cuerpo que hacía que todo se te viera bien como Orihime que siempre cambiaba de peinado o no tenía la figura de muñeca de porcelana que tenía Rukia que haría que cualquiera que no hubiera recibido sus golpes pensara que era una niña indefensa.

Ella era normal…una más del montón.

Al menos hasta que paso esa semana donde sus amigas la habían convertido en su muñeca personas que cambiaban cada dos por tres y la llevaban de fiesta en fiesta para conocer algún chico suficientemente bueno para Momo.

Su usual moño fue cambiado por varios diferentes tipos de peinados y su ropa…si eso se consideraba ropa ya que no le cubría tanto como quisiera. Le daba vergüenza salir a la calle pero Matsumoto la jalaba fuera de su casa con fuerza.

-Tsk ese idiota solo ve mi pecho así que jamás se lo presentaría a Momo-gruño Matsumoto antes de ir a dar una vuelta un día de las fiestas en las que estaban mientras ella estaba con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Creo que Momo-chan se ve muy bonita hoy-hablo Renji con una sonrisa que intentaba subirle el ánimo.

Alzo el rostro viendo como Renji era un antiguo amigo de ella de largo cabello rojo que siempre la trato como su hermana menor, al escuchar del plan de Matsumoto cuando esta lo grito en el campus de la universidad él se negó rotundamente diciendo que ella no estaba preparada para esa clase de relaciones (como un padre furioso) pero los golpes de Rukia y Matsumoto lo calmaron para aceptarlo con la condición de que él estuviera en la elección de los candidatos.

No se sintió tan abochornada en toda su vida hasta que vio como sus amigos estaban tomándose enserio aquello.

Además no soportaba las palabras obscenas de hombres que la veían, gracias a kami-sama Ichigo y Renji los fulminaban con la mirada hasta que se fueran.

-Me preocupa más Momo y la situación en la que la ponen-gruño un chico de cabello naranja a su lado.

Su nombre era Ichigo un antiguo amigo de Rukia que todos conocieron cuando este se cambió a la universidad en la que estaban, al principio todos se asombraron de ver que Rukia tenía un amigo que ellos no conocieran pero rápidamente fue integrado a el grupo como si lo conocieran desde siempre, un grupo que conformaban con otros chicos del campus que no habían venido para evitar más bochorno de su parte.

Ichigo al igual que Renji no estaban de acuerdo con todo aquello y se limitaron a ayudarlas, al principio cuando la vieron vestida de esa forma y maquillada se pusieron dispuestos a protestar que la trataran así, no negaron que se viera bonita pero no se veía como la Hinamori que conocían. Aunque nuevamente fueron Rukia y Matsumoto que se pusieron a golpearlos hasta que se callaran.

-Cállate baka que ahora que Orihime se fue con su novio estamos falta de buenos ojos-gruño Rukia después de golpear la cabeza del chico que la insulto con fuerza.

Ellos peleaban tanto que decidieron ignorarlos mientras ella de reojo observaba como Orihime reía mientras bailaba con un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, delgaducho bastante blanco…no sabían mucho de él, solamente que se llamaba Ulquiorra y que cuando se reunían tenía la manía de pelear con Ichigo.

Ella le parecía alguien agradable, serio pero agradable. Tampoco era feo y lograba que varias chicas lo vieran varias veces.

Al ver los ojos del chico que ponía al ver a Orihime le decían lo mucho que la quería.

Suspiro.

Le encantaría que algún día un chico la viera así.

-Bien ya está la lista de candidatos-dijo alegremente Matsumoto con una hoja en sus manos.

Todos la vieron con incredulidad cuando llego a la mesa en la que estaban.

-Ahora que lo pienso mi primo vendrá en unas semanas-hablo como si recordara algo importante de repente.

Miro la lista con indecisión.

-¿Debería apuntarlo?-murmuro con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Shiro-chan?-pregunto Momo con curiosidad a lo que Matsumoto asintió antes de pasarle la lista a los demás quienes empezaron a discutir.

Sonrió divertida antes de recordar vagamente al primo de Matsumoto que conoció cuando eran niñas, recordaba vagamente a un pequeño de pelo blanco que no le gustaba que se burlaran de su estatura y que siempre jugaba con ella…solo lo vio algunos veranos cuando eran niños pero recordaba que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos pero dejaron de serlo ya que se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra cosa que Matsumoto aprovechaba para irse de vacaciones del país.

Se preguntó con una sonrisa si seguiría siendo tan pequeño y adorable como antes.

**Tiempo actual…**

Vio el parque con cansancio, había pasado dos semanas donde cada día después de clases Matsumoto, Rukia u Orihime la llevaban a citas previamente planeadas con toda clase de chico. Estaba harta de todo eso ya que si el chico perfecto llegaba no tenía que ser planeado. Aun así iba a cada una de las citas y fingía que todo estaba de maravilla.

Después de todo el posible pretendiente era analizado sabiamente por Matsumoto, amablemente por Orihime, rudamente por Rukia y pasado por el difícil análisis de Ichigo con Renji. Debía darle una oportunidad a cualquiera que pasara por todo aquello.

Aunque después de la primera cita pensó que nada de esto tendría éxito.

Había tanta gente arrogante, orgullosa, sinvergüenza y tonta que lograban escaparse de la vista de sus amigos.

Dos semanas de eso eran suficientes para que ella estuviera agotada mentalmente.

Ahora mismo con su cabello suelto hasta la espalda y un vestido blanco como la nieve que le estaba haciendo que cada hombre pasara a su lado viéndola varias veces la hizo sentir mal. Fue en ese instante que la gran bondad de Hinamori Momo y su deseo de ayudar a sus amigos se fue al carajo.

Llevaba quince minutos de pie frente la entrada del parque y además ya aparte de eso iba tarde para su cita.

_"Ya no puedo más_" pensó.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo dispuesta a llegar a su casa luego llamaría a Matsumoto alegando que estaba enferma y no pudo ir por esa razón, por ultimo reuniría fuerzas para al día siguiente enfrentar a sus amigos indicándole que ahora no quería salir más en citas y que su príncipe azul llegaría cuando el tiempo quisiera.

Claro que la idea de tener y conocer a alguien especial estaba en su corazón…pero estaba segura que llegaría a su tiempo.

Estaba algo distraída y por eso no noto como chocaba con una pared frente a ella. Alzo la vista notando los rayos del atardecer y se sorprendió a ver que no era una pared con la que iba chocado, era un musculoso torso de un hombre bastante atractivo que la hizo sonrojarse.

_"Concéntrate Momo"_

Se tambaleo un poco viendo nerviosa al suelo.

-Perdón-susurro tomando el voladillo de su vestido.

-Tranquila hermosa-dijo una vos algo coqueta que la puso nerviosa.

Alzo la vista con mala espina notando que aunque el hombre era atractivo estaba rodeado de varios chicos que la miraban de forma que le hizo querer estar en la cita con otro idiota más. Con terror descubrió que el hombre con el que había tropezado segundo antes la tenía sostenida con algo de fuerza de la mano.

_"En la que me he metido"_ pensó con algo de miedo.

Nunca había sido buena para ver el mal en las personas, pero eso no evitaría que viera como la estaban encerrando en un círculo viéndola de forma que le hacía querer llorar.

Su respiración se estaba vuelto agitada al sentir el peligro, dentro de su cabeza quería huir como un animalito que ha sido asechado por un tigre.

-A-aléjate de mí-dijo soltándose de un manotazo de la mano de ese hombre y caminando para atrás.

Este solamente sonrió con diversión de ser un cazador. Ella pensó en salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía y pedir ayuda, o eso pensó hasta que choco con la pared detrás de ella y los sujetos rodeaban toda vía de escape posible.

El hombre con quien choco se acercó a ella causando risitas de sus amigos.

-Vamos apúrate-

-Yo quiero probar a esa belleza-

-Mira como tiembla-

Esas oraciones de aquellos sujetos lograban ponerla más nerviosa.

Al darse cuenta ese tipo tomo uno de sus mechones para olerlo logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de terror en ese instante las mejillas sonrojadas de ese tipo y la botella de cerveza en la mano de otro de ellos.

Joder estaban ebrios.

-Mira que linda jovencita está perdida, acaso no sabes lo que sujetos como nosotros podrían hacerte-dijo levantando su otra mano que iba en dirección de su cintura.

Piensa momo que harían tus amigas…lamentablemente la primera que llego a su mente fue Rukia y por eso con gran fuerza bajo su cabeza logrando que el hombre se tambaleara para atrás aturdido por el golpe entre cráneos.

Su cabeza también le dolía.

Escucho algunos sonidos lejos de ella de exclamación que provenían del bosque.

Si, el golpe debió ser bastante fuerte que la hizo escuchar cosas durante un segundo.

Cuando alzo su rostro vio la furia pintada en los ojos de ese tipo y las risas de sus amigos que se burlaban de él.

_"Recuerda las defensas de clase personal que tomaste con Rukia hace años"_ se decía nerviosa.

Pero cuando vio que ese sujeto se acercaba nuevamente supo que todo estaba acabado.

Cerró los ojos asustada…hasta que un grito le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

Volteo su rostro a la izquierda por donde minutos antes había venido y se topó con uno de los sujetos que le cerraba el paso tendido en el suelo inconsciente. En la espalda de ese tipo había un pie que le impediría levantarse si estuviera despierto. Alzo más la vista para ver a un chico vestido con ropas normales que probablemente sería unos centímetros más grande que ella, que poseía unos fríos ojos turquesa y cabellera albina bastante alborotada.

-Pero que…-dijo el sujeto frente a ella.

No lo culpaba, ya que cuando vio como este de una sola patada dejaba inconsciente a otro tipo que estaba cerca todos salieron corriendo algo mareados por la cerveza que habían estado tomando minutos antes de que ella llegara.

Cuando todos se marcharon ella callo de rodillas con su cuerpo algo tembloroso.

Cerró los ojos sin querer pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si ese extraño chico no hubiera llegado a ayudarla. Eso la trajo a la realidad y alzo el rostro para ver como este estaba observando a los lados en busca de alguien.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo con vos tranquila y algo aliviado.

Luego volteo a verla con furia en sus ojos.

-Estúpida, que pensabas al acercarte a estos tipos y yo no hubiera llegado-

Ella bajo la mira con tristeza al ser regañada…ella no quería que nada pasara.

-P-perdón estaba distraída y cuando me di cuenta ellos…-tartamudeo un poco antes de callarse y verlo de reojo.

Este nada más la vio algo nervioso posiblemente arrepentido de ser tan rudo, se pasó una mano por la cabellera antes de ver a otro lado y extenderle una mano ofreciéndole ayuda. Eso la sorprendió, pestañeo varias veces antes de sonreír y aceptar la ayuda de ese desconocido. Cuando estuvo de pie le dio las gracias antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Este algo incómodo asintió con la cabeza viendo de reojo el camino en el que había venido.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo muchas gracias otra vez-hablo intentando romper el silencio incómodo.

No quería que pensara que era una tonta despistada…aunque lo último estaba dudando.

El chico volteo la cabeza con tal velocidad que pensó que se haría daño, la veía con los ojos abierto como platos y se puso a examinarle el rostro detalladamente. Ella rió nerviosa además que incomoda ante la poca sutileza del chico al verla, solo recordaba a una persona que había hecho lo mismo con ella hace bastantes años.

Un balde de agua fría callo sobre ella al ver al chico más fijamente…pelo blanco, ojos turquesa que en ese momento habían dejado de ser fríos y mostraban un brillo infantil que reconoció de inmediato.

Se alejó un paso de él antes de apuntarlo con un dedo incrédula.

-¿Shiro-chan?-la frente del chico se frunció al escuchar ese nombre.

Fue solo unos segundos antes de verla de mala forma y volver a su postura inicial.

-Tsk veo que no dejaras de decirme así aunque pasen los años momo-moja camas-le gruño viendo a otro lado con incomodidad.

Mientras tanto ella seguía incrédula viéndolo.

Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba frente a ella, el primo de Matsumoto que jugaba con ella de niñas acababa de salvarla y lo peor. Ahora le pasaba en altura a ella. Ya no podría llamarlo Shiro-chan como antes. Esperen se había salido del tema principal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la primera pregunta que llego a su mente y eso pareció traerle malos recuerdos al chico.

-Salvarte el trasero parece y me vine a vivir con Matsumoto por la universidad, pero lo primero que hace cuando pongo un pie en su casa es cambiarme y traerme a una cita con una amiga que no llego después de una hora-gruño con molestia.

Odiaba la poca puntualidad.

Por otro lado Momo se quedó en piedra al pensar que ella era la cita de Toushiro.

Matsumoto estaba muerta.

Soltó el aire que tenía dentro de ella en forma de un suspiro viendo a Toushiro que la miraba fijamente de brazos cruzados como cuando eran niños. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordar como este siempre a pesar de los regaños terminaba esperándola después de jugar y por las noches comían sandias mientras Matsumoto se ponía a ver novelas con su mama.

Eran recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

-Bueno vamos no voy a dejarte sola y tal vez ocupes algo dulce después de semejante susto-le indico mientras señalaba el parque que minutos antes ella debió haber ido.

Sonrió antes de asentir y caminar al lado del chico en camino al parque.

-Vamos por un helado-le dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

El chico la vio de reojo algo sorprendido que ella recordara lo fanático que era al frio y al ver la sonrisa de la chica sintió nuevamente aquel cosquilleo dentro de él que no había sentido desde que era niño y había conocido a la chica que estaba a su lado como una niña amable que no le importaba lo frió que era él en su exterior.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y asintió.

-Vaya eres más grande que yo Shiro-chan-

Una vena apareció en su frente. Que desapareció al ver como la chica tropezaba simplemente con sus pies y se tambaleaba, la sujeto con firmeza de la mano rápidamente volviendo a estabilizarla y evitando una caída.

-Tu una despistada y torpe moja camas-le dijo logrando que ella inflara sus cachetes como una niña.

Parecía que los años no habían pasado y seguían siendo los amigos de niños…solamente que algo había cambiado. La forma en que ella lo comenzaría a ver diferente a solo unos amigos de ahora en adelante y que la timidez de él ya no era como antes.

-Sujétate bien de mi para que no te caigas torpe-hablo en voz baja viendo a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Momo pestañeo varias veces antes de sonrojarse sin saber por qué, aun así se limitó a asentir sujetando la mano más grande de él. No le dio mucha importancia a la calidez que desprendía y la extraña sensación dentro de ella.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

Una sonrisa divertida y cantarina escapo de sus labios atrayendo la atención de Hitsugaya…por un instante la loca imagen de un caballero blanco que rescataba a una princesa como en sus libros paso por su mente.

Bueno prefería el color blanco al azul de ahora en adelante.

**Fin**

.

.

.

¿O tal vez no?

**OMAKE**

**Detrás de unos árboles…**

Tres sombras miraban fijamente como se alejaban esos chicos y una estaba chillando mientras los veía tomarse de la mano por que Momo había tropezado.

-Kyahhhhh mi Toushiro-chan se veía taaaan mono-decía Matsumoto mientras chillaba al estilo fan girl.

A su lado Rukia se quitaba la capa edición especial negra del conejo Chappy mientras apretaba los puños. Si no hubieran visto a el primo de Rangiku acercarse en el momento justo, todos ellos hubieran salido a moler a golpes a esos tipos que estaban por hacerle quien sabe que cosas a Momo.

Orihime veía feliz por donde se habían marchado su amiga y ese chico de cabello blanco que parecía buena opción para Momo.

Por eso se quitó el sombre edición especial de Chappy que Rukia les había indicado.

-Aquí están-todos voltearon a ver cómo tanto Ichigo como Renji y un obligado Ulquiorra habían tirado al suelo varios hombres.

Los tres chicos mantenían una mirada sombría a los hombres que estaban en el suelo y Orihime vio como sus otras dos amigas con aura roja pasaban a su lado viendo de forma sínica a los tipos que estaban por hacerse pipi en su ropa.

De la nada Matsumoto saco un tubo de hierro amenazando al hombre que había tocado el cabello de su queridísima Momo.

-Idiotas no saben lo que les espera-gruño de forma siniestra.

Segundos después mientras Hinamori y Hitsugaya hablaban dentro de una heladería unos horripilantes chillidos parecidos a los de una mujer asustada se oyeron a lo lejos, pero ellos lo ignoraron pensado que solo había sido su imaginación.

**Fin**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Bueno antes alguna gente me había comentado que hiciera otra historia de Hitsugaya y Hinamori, se me metió la idea de escribir una aunque no tenia ni una sola idea, al final me salio esto.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Que tengan un buen día :)**

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 24/09/2015.**


End file.
